1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organosiloxane compositions that cure by means of a platinum-catalyzed hydrosilation reaction. More particularly, this invention relates to one-part organosiloxane compositions of this type that exhibit long term storage stability under ambient conditions yet cure rapidly at temperatures of about 70.degree. C. and above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the most useful classes of polyorganosiloxane compositions cure by a platinum catalyzed hydrosilation reaction. The advantages of these compositions relative to moisture curable polyorganosiloxane compositions is their rapid curing rate, particularly at temperatures above about 70.degree. C. and their ability to cure in thick sections. Compositions that cure by a hydrosilation reaction typically contain a polydiorganosiloxane with at least two ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals per molecule, an organohydrogensiloxane containing at least two silicon bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule in an amount sufficient to achieve curing of the composition and a platinum-containing catalyst in an amount sufficient to promote curing of the composition. Fillers and other additives may be present for the purpose of modifying physical and/or chemical properties of the composition either prior to or following curing.
Because the aforementioned platinum catalyzed organosiloxane compositions begin to cure even at ambient temperature once the reactants are combined, the platinum catalyst and the organohydrogensiloxane reactant usually are packaged in separate containers and are not combined until it is desired to cure the composition. Even if the composition contains one or more of the known platinum catalyst inhibitors it cannot be stored in a single container for more than a few hours.
One of the alternatives proposed in the prior art to supplying platinum-catalyzed curable organosiloxane compositions as two-package materials is to isolate either the catalyst or the organohydrogensiloxane within a matrix of a material that is solid under the conditions encountered during storage of the curable composition, and which allows the entrapped reactant or catalyst to escape and mix with the other ingredients when it is desired to cure the composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,341, which issued to Schlak et al. on Nov. 6, 1984 describes thermosetting organosiloxane compositions comprising a polyorganosiloxane containing at least two ethylenically unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals per molecule. a polyorganohydrogensiloxane containing at least two silicon bonded hydrogen atoms per molecule and a platinum-containing catalyst that is dispersed in a finely divided, solid material, such as a silicone resin, at a concentration of from 0.001 to 5 percent by weight of platinum metal.
The finely divided material in which the catalyst is dispersed is virtually insoluble in either the aforementioned polyorganosiloxane or polyorganohydrogensiloxane and melts or softens at a temperature between 70.degree. C. and 250.degree. C. The alleged advantage of the compositions disclosed by Schlak et al. is that the catalyst remains isolated from the other ingredients of the curable composition until the composition is heated sufficiently to melt the material in which the catalyst is dispersed. Because the organosilicon compounds present in the composition will not cure in the absence of the catalyst, the composition can allegedly be stored for long periods of time without undergoing curing or even an increase in viscosity.
A disadvantage of the curable organosiloxane compositions described by Schlak et al. is the presence of an incompatible resin in the curable composition. The maximum platinum content disclosed for the catalyst/resin mixture is 5 percent by weight, and is 0.1 percent in the single exemplified composition. The catalyst mixture is prepared by combining 100 parts by weight of a solubilized silicone resin with 10 parts by weight of a solution of the platinum catalyst in isopropanol. The solution contains 1 percent by weight of the catalyst, based on the platinum metal content. This requires a relatively large amount of resinous carrier material in addition to the catalyst. By definition the carrier is insoluble in the other organosilicon compounds present in the composition. The carrier may therefore detract from the appearance and/or properties of the cured material.
A second potential disadvantage of Schlak et al. catalyst resides in the method used to prepare the catalyst composition. A solid block or sheet of resin with the platinum-containing material dispersed throughout is ground to a fine powder. The random nature of the grinding operation makes it possible that some of the particles will contain platinum catalyst on their surface. Even trace amounts of platinum have been shown to cause premature curing of the type of organosiloxane composition exemplified in this patent.
One way to avoid the inherent disadvantages of the catalyst compositions described in the Schlak et al. patent, is to completely microencapsulate finely divided particles or droplets of a catalyst composition within a material that is impermeable to the catalyst and effectively isolates it from the reactive ingredients of a curable organosiloxane composition. The encapsulant melts or softens at the desired curing temperature of the composition. A variety of methods for microencapsulating materials are known in the art.
The prior art discloses one-part curable organosiloxane compositions containing microencapsulated reactants or catalysts. One example of this type of art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,354. which issued to McDougal and Dougherty on July 9, 1985. This patent teaches a method for curing one-part peroxide curable silicone rubber compositions. A liquid phase containing an organic peroxide is encapsulated within a shell of a resinous thermosetting material that is impervious to the peroxide. The capsules are designed to rupture under a given internal vapor pressure that is generated by the encapsulated liquid when a curable composition containing the microcapsules is heated.
Because release of the peroxide is dependent upon rupturing rather than melting of the shell separating the peroxide from the other ingredients of the organosiloxane composition, the composition and thickness of the shell must be carefully controlled to ensure that rupture of the capsules will occur reproducibly within the temperature range used to cure the organosiloxane composition.
European Published Patent Application No. 140,770 which issued on May 8, 1985 describes storage stable polyorganosiloxane compositions comprising a polyhydroxylated polyorganosiloxane, a polyacyloxysilane and a microencapsulated accelerator. The coating material of the microcapsules can be penetrated using heat and/or irradiation. Suitable encapsulating materials include polystyrene, acrylonitrile-styrene copolymers, and polymethyl methacrylate. This publication does not suggest using microencapsulated materials in organosiloxane compositions curable by means other than the reaction of polyhydroxylated polyorganosiloxanes with acyloxysilanes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,677, which issued to Imai on Oct. 6, 1981 describes encapsulating organohydrogensiloxanes using complex coacervation and in-situ polymerization, two of the most common microencapsulation techniques. In accordance with Example 1 of this patent, an aqueous gelatin solution adjusted to a pH of 9.5 was added to a solution of a trimethylsiloxy terminated polymethylhydrogensiloxane in molten paraffin wax. A 10 percent by weight solution of gum arabic is then added and the pH of the resultant emulsion is adjusted to 4 over a period of two hours to precipitate a mixture of the two polyelectrolytes that forms the encapsulant. The encapsulant is cured by gradually heating the dispersion of coated particles to a temperature of 50.degree. C.
The in-situ polymerization process exemplified in Example 2 of the Imai patent involves the polymerization of styrene in the presence of a dimethylsiloxane/methylhydrogensiloxane copolymer as the dispersed phase of an emulsion wherein the aqueous phase contains a solubilized polyvinyl alcohol and potassium persulfate.
A disadvantage of encapsulating the organohydrogensiloxane reactant as taught by Imai et al. is the relatively large amount of encapsulating polymer that is introduced into the composition. Many of the thermoplastic organic polymers suitable for use as encapsulants are incompatible with the reactants present in the curable composition. As mentioned hereinbefore in connection with the Schlack patent, the presence of relatively large amounts of an incompatible polymer may detract from the appearance, physical properties and optical properties of the cured material.
The amount of incompatible encapsulating polymer introduced into a curable composition can be reduced by encapsulating the platinum-containing catalyst rather than the organohydrogensiloxane reactant as taught by Imai et al. One of the most effective classes of platinum-containing catalysts for curing organosiloxane compositions of the type described in the Imai et al. patent are reaction products of an inorganic platinum compound such as hexachloroplatinic acid with liquid vinyl-containing organosilicon compounds such as sym-tetramethyl-divinyldisiloxane. The resultant product can be used as such or diluted to a lower platinum content, by addition of a liquid dimethylvinylsiloxy terminated polydimethylsiloxane.
The present inventors undertook an investigation with the objective of preparing one-part organosiloxane compositions that could be stored up to one year or longer under ambient conditions. yet cured rapidly at temperatures above 100.degree. C. by a platinum-catalyzed hydrosilation reaction and contained unusual amounts of incompatible polymers. This objective was achieved by isolating the platinum catalyst from the other ingredients of the composition by microencapsulating it within at least one layer of a thermoplastic organic polymer. Depending upon the manner in which the microcapsules were prepared, in some instances it was necessary to wash the microencapsulated catalyst in a solvent for the catalyst prior to blending it with the other ingredients of the polyorganosiloxane composition.